


stars

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: carnivals were usually pretty boring, but this time, it wasn't so bad.





	stars

zoe stared at the cup of soda in her hand, swirling it around as if it would suddenly change into a beverage less unhealthy. all sodas from carnivals or fairs always tasted like shit, and for no reason. zoe just never appreciated fizzy drinks, they made her taste buds tingle.

it was cold, usually new orleans never got this cold in winter but today was it’s lucky day, and zoe forgot to bring a jacket. i mean, she  _ should’ve _ brought one, cause it wasn’t like she was going on any of the rides. okay, here’s another storytime.

zoe also hated theme parks. whenever she thought of them, screaming kids, vomit and gross food always popped up in her mind. there was a certain time where she liked going on roller coasters and such, but she just grew out of that childish phase, because there was nothing fun about sitting in a puke infested seat while your stomach drops going down a couple hundred feet.

and so when misty day, all joyful and happy, came skipping over to the coven with seven carnival tickets in her hand, zoe felt herself crying for help. she could’ve stayed at home just fine, but cordelia and the other girls dragged her along as a ‘good opportunity’ to have fun, so they could see themselves as ‘normal teen girls’ and not witches. it was so dumb, they could never be normal no matter how much they wanted to feel like it.

zoe sat alone on the wooden bench, looking up at the night sky and occasionally bringing her cup to her lips so she could drink the liquid cancer. the stars were so clear tonight, when they usually weren’t, and zoe could pretty much see every constellation.

she felt another shiver go up her spine. as time went forward, the colder it got. zoe checked her phone.  _ 10:23pm. _

okay, so it wasn’t  _ that _ late, but the carnival was bound to close down soon. seriously, they shouldn’t have dragged her along if they knew she wasn’t going to have fun, so she wouldn’t be alone on a bench freezing.

“you look especially anti-social tonight.” a voice chuckled near her, and zoe didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

she looked down at her cup again. “yeah, i was really hoping to jump off the roller coaster and kill myself.” zoe said with a slight sad smile. “been meaning to do that for years.”

the other girl sighed. “me too. if there was one way to escape my shitty life, and my shitty parents, it..it would be that.” she gulped down her miniature bottle of alcohol. the blonde then turned to look at zoe, disgust all over her face. “ew, why am i talking about this with you?”

“don’t know.” zoe said, staring at her shoes. “i’d much rather go back home.”

madison rolled her eyes, taking another swing from the bottle. “you’re no fun. musty day put effort into stealing those tickets from suburban white families.”

zoe rubbed her tried eyes. she was having a hard time keeping them open. “it’s  _ misty _ , madison, not musty. and plus, there’s nothing fun about this shit show.” her voice got quieter as her sentence came to an end. she shivered again. “why is it so fucking cold?”

madison had the urge to laugh at zoe, sitting there shivering like an idiot. but she had self control, so she didn’t do that. the blonde comfortably absorbed all the heat from her black fur coat she took everywhere. “can’t relate.” she smirked.

zoe brushed her hands up and down her arms in attempt to warm herself up. “you’re so selfish.”

madison chuckled, taking out a cigarette from the packet she always kept in her coat pocket. by focusing her mind on the tip of the blunt, it lit up quickly. the blonde dragged it away from her lips, puffing smoke into the night sky.

“hey, don’t use your powers in public.” zoe whispered. “we don’t wanna get questioned by the police like last time.”

madison scoffed. “right, cause you’ll start crying again.”

zoe frowned, moodily turning the other way so she wouldn’t have to look at the blonde. she let herself get distracted by the bright lights from the rides and games illuminating the fair. she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned her head slightly to look at the other girl.

“here.” madison said, passing her cigarette to zoe. “it might actually keep you warm.”

zoe hesitantly took it from madison’s fingers. once, she smoked, and never again. however madison looked so keen that she didn’t want to disappoint.

“thanks.” she mumbled, bringing it to her lips. she exhaled and blew the smoke in madison’s face, which made the other teen slightly pissed. “you’re gross.” she said.

“you’re worse.” zoe countered, puffing another cloud of smoke up in the air. she rested her aching head on madison’s shoulder, and surprisingly, the other girl didn’t mind. “i love looking at the stars, they make me feel safe.” zoe said quietly, partly because she was tired.

madison also looked up at the sky. “i’ve never bothered.” she mumbled. “but i wish i could escape everything and forget about my life in the stars.” she added. it took her awhile to process what she just said, and when she did, her face scrunched up. “ugh, that sounded so ugly and cliche.”

zoe smiled, throwing her cigarette on the ground, putting it out with her shoe. “do you know any constellations?”

the other witch scoffed. “do i look like a fucking nerd? of course i don’t.”

“alright, alright. you can kinda see the little dipper over there...and if you go down a bit, there’s the big dipper.”

madison raised her eyebrows. “wow, they look like sperm!” she said in fake enthusiasm.

zoe rolled her eyes, shoving the over girl slightly with her shoulder. “you’re so immature!”

madison laughed, putting her alcohol bottle down and using that free hand to cup zoe’s cheek. she was going in slowly, but the other girl was too eager and grabbed her shirt collar, crashing their lips together quicker than intended. madison was surprised for a second, but relaxed into it, her dominative nature taking over the kiss.

“i really fucking hate you.” zoe breathed, breaking away from the other teen slightly. “like, a lot.”

madison bit her lower lip hardly, causing zoe to yelp loudly. she smiled, lips inches away. “yeah, i know.”

  
  



End file.
